There She Is!
by Chris The Cat
Summary: My novelization of the world famous flash animation series "There She Is!" by SamBakZa. All credit for the animation goes to them. I plan to upload all five steps in the foreseeable future.
1. Chapter 1

THERE SHE IS!

My story begins on a cool day in Autumn.

My name is Nabi. I am a cat, white furred, and I live in a small city in South Korea. I work as a paper boy, nothing special, just enough to pay the bills. I live in an apartment, alone. No pets, no family or friends, only the occasional cockroach. I've never had a girlfriend, boyfriend or _a_ friend. You could say my life is very, _very_ dull.

In said city, we share the houses, streets and shops with rabbits for some reason. I have no idea why, though. Most of us hate them, and vice versa, although we try not to show it. There has been the occasional friendship between species, but nothing more. Until my story starts, that is.

Most stories of the romantic genre begin with something like a breakup between a previous couple, or maybe it starts with the two meeting, he/she helps him/her get their love interest interested in him/her, only to fall for their instructor. My story isn't made up, it's true. So I won't start in some romantic setup. Or at least I don't think it is. I don't read or watch romance on a daily basis. Anyway, if the story was make-believe, it would start with one of the above openings. But it doesn't. No. So I'll tell you where it really started.

My story begins…in a vending machine.

I patiently waited for my "Juicy Fish" vending machine to stop whirring and clicking and just give me my drink. How hard can it be to drop a plastic cup, fill it with water, and then drop sardines in it? I mean, really. I waited a while, standing there, twirling my favourite green scarf. I decided to look around. Anything to combat the boredom. "_Let's see…_" I thought, "_A dead tree above me…a park to my left, and…_" it was then that I noticed a small rabbit girl next to me, also with white fur, waiting for her drink of "Carrot Juice".

"_Honestly, how can you possibly drink that stuff?"_ I thought. It's disgusting. I mean carrot juice? Really? Well, I haven't actually tried any before, but it's still gross! At that moment, my vending machine decided to work. With a final whir and click, it dropped the plastic cup, added water, and dropped in the sardines. "_Finally!" _I mentally shouted. I reached into the little slot to grab my drink, when I heard a clatter next to me. Grabbing my drink anyway, I turned to the direction of the clatter.

Standing there, blushing to the highest degree, was the little rabbit girl, clutching her chest, and staring right at me. She had dropped her cup, still partially filled with that vile concoction, hence the clatter. She stared at me for a good five seconds, and as I was just about to ask her if she was alright, seven little pink shapes appeared floating over her head. With horror, I realised they were _love hearts_.

Panicking, I dropped my cup, and looked around for help. "I can't be near this girl!" I thought frantically, "She looks crazy!" First, I looked behind me in a half-hearted attempt to see if I wasn't her object of fascination. All I saw was a large group of cats, crushing my hopes. I was about to motion for help, but none of them looked worried. They instead had bewildered faces, mocking faces and disgusted faces. I turned to the crowd behind the little rabbit girl, and looked for help there. Nothing, just more of the same.

I stood there, mouth agape, not believing that no-one would help, as the little rabbit girl spun around on the spot, pulled a carrot out of seemingly nowhere, and shoved the vile vegetable into my open mouth. I waited about half a second before I took off in the opposite direction, the laws of physics not having time to affect the carrot, as it spun in mid air a few times. But, even then, the small rabbit girl was hot on my heels and the little love hearts hot on hers.

As I ran down the street, the little rabbit girl still chasing me, a million thoughts rushed through my head. "_Who is she?_" "_What does she want?_" "_Why me?_" That final question bounced around in my head for ages, and even as we passed a sign declaring rabbit/cat love socially unacceptable, she and her love hearts still persisted, not noticing it at all.

I ran halfway around the city trying to avoid her, but to no avail. Whenever I walked down a street, there she is, jumping out of a manhole. Whenever I turned a corner, there she is, offering me a carrot. When I climbed a wall to get away, there she is, already at the top, the little love hearts still circling her head like pink sharks. And when I slid down, there she is, already at the bottom, waiting for me.

She poured her heart out to me. She dreamed of horse riding with me, dancing in the moonlight with me, running through meadows with me while the sunflowers gazed in awe. As she poured out her heart, the little love hearts that were following her multiplied, and began pinning me to the ground, eventually creating a pile so large I could hardly breathe. One final heart dropped from the sky, and hit me on the head, causing my world to go dark.

I remember running down a street, and turning a corner so sharply I almost fell. I ran through a crowd of people, hoping they would slow the little rabbit girl down. Turns out they slowed me down more than her. As I ran, I turned behind me briefly to see her grab me in a bear hug, as I looked at the massive crowd of people she had mercilessly mowed down to get to me. As the dust cleared, I noticed one cat still conscious, but that ended quickly.

I used my basic karate skills to shrug out of the bear hug, and run into the nearest building. I ran to the elevator, but it was in use, so I took the stairs to the top floor. Panting, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the elevator, now open and ready for my escape plan. I ran in, turned quickly and pressed the ground floor button as many times as I could. The doors closed, but as I was about to sigh a breath of relief, I noticed a rabbit shaped shadow on the door, surrounded by love heart shaped shadows. I turned, realising it was too late. The rabbit on the bottom floor must have been shocked to open the elevator and find a wall of love hearts with a cat underneath them.

I simply could not escape. My apartment? There she is, giving me gifts, if carrots can be called gifts. Bathroom stalls? There she is, giving me carrot cake, my pants down. Fast food restaurants? There she is, interrupting my meal of eel and rice to shove _more _carrots down my throat. I couldn't take it anymore. I was losing my sanity. So I decided I would try the diplomatic approach._ Talk to her_.

We agreed to meet at her apartment, which is disturbingly close to mine. She was enthralled to know that I wouldn't run away this time. The little love hearts danced merrily above her head. And so, I made my preparations. I gathered three rabbits to wait outside while I spoke to her. So, I knocked, she answered, I entered. Her apartment was rather bare, but that was an observation for later. I had some mental healing to deliver.

Even though it was her apartment, I pulled her chair out for her. She giggled, bowed in gratitude, and sat down. Doki (as I learnt her name to be) was quite a polite girl if you got over the insane chase across the city business. I also realised the love hearts were gone. She noticed me staring at her, and she blushed. And with that, our lesson began. I cleared my throat, and began. Male cat, plus Female cat, equals love. I looked over at Doki, and she tilted her head in confusion. "_Alright, step two_", I thought. Male rabbit, plus Female rabbit, equals love. Doki once more tilted her head in confusion. "_Time for the show-stopper_", I thought. Male cat, plus Female rabbit, equals _no love_. I stared at her, hoping she would understand. I waited about three seconds before she tilted her head a third time in confusion. "_Okay, so she doesn't understand,_" I thought, "_I still have_ _Plan B_."

Plan B in question was the three rabbits outside. They stood there, in all their apparent glory, as I told Doki to take her pick: Brains, Brawn or Charm. Brains didn't seem to care, as his nose was planted firmly in a book. Brawn was trying to look tough, and was succeeding. Charm was offering Doki a rose. I then watched in horror as Doki walked up to them, fire in her eyes, and beat them all up. She turned to me, the love hearts reappearing. I thought of one final place that I would be safe. And so, I ran as fast as I could to that spot. Doki followed me all the way, as did the love hearts.

I ran faster than I thought possible by anyone toward the park where Doki first met me. I ran towards a tall brown tree, my last symbol of hope. Looking behind me, Doki was not far away. And so, I did what cats are good at. I climbed the tree. Doki stared up at me, the hearts above her head looking to me like piranhas jumping out of a river towards a bird. I pulled out my handkerchief, and wiped the sweat from my brow. Rabbits can't climb trees. It's common knowledge.

I stayed up there, in perpetual heaven, for approximately eight seconds before I heard a thunk, and the tree vibrated. "_What was that?" _I thought frantically. I looked toward the source, and I lost all hope of freedom. "_You…have got to be kidding me…_" Those were the last thoughts to travel through my head before the next thunk, and the next, until Doki had cut the tree down. I smacked into the ground, _hard_. I sat there, not knowing what to do. It took me all of five seconds to decide. I felt ashamed, but it was the only solution. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a white flag. I surrender. I would go horse riding with her. I would dance with her. I would run through the meadows with her. The last part of that day I remember was Doki and I, sitting on the roof of my apartment, gazing at the sunset, a growing pile of love hearts next to her.

We met again the next day, back at the vending machines. She decided that I should try Carrot Juice, and she should try Juicy Fish. I complied, not wanting another whole week of running away from something inescapable. I took the cup, and watched Doki go to get hers. I stood there, staring into the orange liquid, not sure if I should drink it or not. I then looked up to notice a female cat walking past me, seemingly in a hurry. I was about to ask what was wrong, when a large rabbit ran past after her. He was holding flowers.

I decided that I should be brave, and drink the juice. Raising the cup to my face, I took a light sip…and _loved_ it. It was delicious. Pleasantly surprised, I looked over at Doki, who was downing her Juicy Fish drink like she hadn't had liquid nourishment in days. She looked at me, and I noticed she had a little nose-peg on. I felt something leave me, and I turned to notice a little pink love heart. Panic stricken, I quickly swatted it away.

I hope Doki didn't see.


	2. Chapter 2

CAKE DANCE

The next part of my story begins in a restaurant, a few weeks later. Well, it's _our_ story now. Some of what comes next is how Doki described it, because I wasn't there.

Doki was sitting there in the restaurant, waiting for the remainder of her birthday guests. It was her birthday party, you see. She invited all of her friends, Hana, Hana's bodyguard Pizza, Red Eyes, Pi, Moon, those damned love hearts, (I doubt they had a choice) and, of course, me.

Pi and Moon had already made it, and waited patiently for everyone else, making idle conversation with each other. Doki (and the love hearts) however, was obsessing over me, and thinking about a wedding date.

Cutting from the story slightly, I was kind of creeped out when she told me this. _We hadn't even started dating._

Anyway, at this point, Hana, Pizza and Red Eyes showed up, making the fish-shaped bell on the door ring. Doki looked to the door (quite like a certain dramatic chipmunk on the internet) to see the Hana waving, Red Eyes holding a poster that said "Happy Birthday to" and then had a picture of Doki's face, and Pizza looking bored as usual.

Red Eyes came over to ruffle up Doki's hair, which she giggled at and immediately brushed into place. Pizza sat down after a quick "Happy Birthday", and Hana went to sit next to him, but it was now Doki chose to notice that _I_, the object of her affection, was absent. Apparently the love hearts were hiding, but as soon as Doki asked where I was, and Hana told her that I was getting her a carrot cake, they flew loose, terrorising the rest of the table with their pink sharkness.

Now this next part, I remember quite vividly, because I _was_ there. Where is there? The only cake store in town. _On the other side of town as the restaurant. _

I had just bought a carrot cake, and had it boxed, and tied up in a pretty red bow. Green was Doki's favourite colour, but I couldn't get a green one, so red it was. I stood outside the door, looking at the many people rushing past. I went to lift the bow of the box to see the gift. The cake, undamaged as of yet, sat there, all white with frosting, and a little candy carrot on top.

I looked to the bustling streets, and back to my delicate package. "_This,"_ I thought, "_is going to be a long trip._"

It was at this point a cat decided to open the door, and knock me over. Barely regaining my balance, I stumbled through the crowd of cats and rabbits alike. And this is how my trip began.

As I walked down the bustling streets, shifting through the crowd, I noticed a little rabbit girl, only a child, being chased by a little rabbit boy holding a fish between chopsticks. Why she ran is beyond me, as that type of fish is _awesome_. I had turned to look at the two, without looking where I was going, and I tripped, almost dropping the cake. I spun to catch it, and catch it I did. The cake was fine. My face, smashed against the side of a public bin, was not.

A few more minutes of walking told me that I needed to hold the cake above my head. I did that, and the cake was safe, but it hurt my arms. "_This is for her…"_ I thought to myself.

I thought about why I thought those words as I was pressed against the door of the train, headed south. How I thought it made it sound like I loved her back…preposterous! Right?

As I was in deep thought, and trying to keep the cake from being crushed against the door, the door decided to open. The cats and rabbits flooded out, and all ran up the stairs to the streets above. I was left, pancaked against the subway wall, the cake still perfect. I detached myself from the wall, only to be swarmed by people again. Oh life, why must you mock me so?

Around forty-five minutes and many other accidents that resulted in pain later, I checked the cake for the umpteenth time. Still fresh and cakey. I breathed a sigh of relief, and began to tie the bow once more. The cake was resting on railing, bad choice number one. I was standing on a busy walkway, bad choice number two. Some fast moving rabbit knocked me as he ran past, and pushed the cake over the railing.

I leapt to catch it, and ended up face first o the ground. The cake had a soft landing. "_Thank goodness!_" I thought. I tried to get up, but the _same freaking rabbit _decided "Oh no, I ran the wrong way!" He turned around to my side of the railing, and accidently (I think) hit me on the head with his duffel bag as I tried to rise.

I was sick and tired of being life's punching bag, and I began to look around frantically. Across the street, an alleyway was my exit. Running over, I heard a radio talking about escaped zoo animals, but it didn't strike me as important. Oh, how wrong I was.

Next thing I know, I'm running from a large dog, then a rhino, then a frill-necked lizard, then a penguin, and a tortoise. "_HOW DOES A TORTOISE RUN SO FAST?_" My mind screamed at me, but I hid around a corner to hide from them. They ran by, and I came out from the corner. I stepped backwards, and in doing so, knocked over a gas canister. This knocked down a stick holding up a pile of trash bags. As they fell towards me, my thoughts were only one.

"_**DAMN YOU MURPHY'S LAW!"**_

The incredible weight of the bags almost killed me then and there, but the cake was under me. If my arms gave out, then the cake would be crushed. "_Not…gonna…happen…" _I thought, and I quickly moved the cake out from beneath me. My arms gave out. The trash bags crushed me. But the cake was safe. Just as a pre-caution, I held the only visible part of my body, my left hand, over the cake, and sure enough what I felt to be a can landed in my hand.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, all of Doki's guests were bored out of their right minds. Red Eyes was toying with his camera, Pi was blowing around an empty party popper, and Moon was trying to look happy, but failing. Pizza was yawning, but Hana was watching Doki intently. Doki was pacing back and forth, waiting for me, a big smile on her face.

The big rabbit that followed Hana when I first took a drink of Carrot Juice (yes that was Hana) was standing behind Hana, offering her a cake. While she face-palmed, Doki thought the cake was for her. She put out the candle, and _ate the whole thing_. In _six bites_. Candle and all. Grey (as I later learned his name to be) stood there in a mixture of horror and intrigue.

Apparently, at this point I was in the alleyway adjacent to the restaurant. I ran as fast as I could to the end of the alleyway, with the restaurant only seconds away, when a scruffy rabbit with a medical mask stepped around the corner. I knocked him over, and as we both arose, two more scruffy rabbits walked around the corner, one had a hot pink eye-patch.

They looked like a gang. Oh boy.

The eye-patch guy looked at me, and yelled at the apparent group leader about how I was stealing Doki away from him. They all walked towards me, cracked their necks, and spat. When the medical mask guy spat, it didn't go anywhere, and the other two glared at him. I used this distraction to run to the store entrance. I dodged, ducked and weaved around them, and ran through the door. "_Yes!"_ I thought. Then, I tripped. "NOOOOO!" I yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at me, and the cake, now splattered across the floor.

Doki ran to pick it up. She looked at it, and then stared at the gang in raw fury.

A few minutes later, after they were all beaten up, we sat at the table and ate the now carrot pancake. She took the tiniest bite, looked like she had something I'm too embarrassed to write down, and ran to hug me. As she nuzzled me on the floor, the rest of the restaurant looked on.

About five minutes later, they kicked us out, putting the famous "No Cat-Rabbit Romance" sign on the door. The party over, I began to walk home, Doki following me all the way there.

Two days later, a little rabbit girl was holding a cake outside the same cake store. However, I was there to help.

So, to everyone, wish your love delivered safely DAMN I mean cake! Wish your _cake _delivered safely…yeah…


End file.
